


It's Not The End

by Jane57821_6



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Juliantina Amar a Muerte TV, Juliantina Angst, Juls and Val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: An interlude after their time at Valle and the abrupt end to the phone call reiterating their pact. An amuse-bouche, so to speak, to tide us over while Juliantina are apart.





	It's Not The End

It's not the end but, it might as well have been. I wonder what Val is up to, maybe drinking. I wish ... no, that would be lying to myself. I shouldn't have asked to leave Valle. It was such a pleasant surprise and I was looking forward to spoiling Val for a change and making my favorite meal of the day. I almost let slip she's my favorite meal, phew. I can't believe she talked about living together, she's such a fast mover and an idealist. I hope life doesn't beat it out of her.

 

Would she be able to resist the pressure from her sister and her school mates? I don't care what people thought of her but Val had other societal expectations. At the end of the day, it came down to looking at oneself in the mirror and liking what's reflected back. She had given her several chances to back out and Val had declined, at every turn. She was afraid they weren't equipped to deal with this at all.

 

Val didn't want to think about the university. Of all the places to get support from, she hadn't counted on Jacobo. He had been sweet to her. The part about leaning on a special friend hit her right in the feels and he even made her dump her almost full bottle of booze. "Oh Valentina." She needed the alcohol to help her think and knew she would have to address that problem, at a later date. 

 

Juls, there was a clear delineation in the quality of her life before and after Juls appeared in it. It had been lackluster, consisting of going through the motions and now, too much was happening. She must think I can't make up my mind. I asked for a pact but didn't want to tell her about being harassed at the university. It will blow over. She was sure of it. Everything would be fine, with Juliana by her side. She needed time, some peace and quiet. I shouldn't have exposed her to my family, too late for that now. Val picked up the phone and after hesitating face timed her.

 

Juliana was in her room, laying in bed, tired of thinking. She looked at the phone, it was Val. She let it ring a few times then picked up.

 

"Hi." Val hid her hands that she was wringing in her lap.

 

"Hi," she responded in a neutral tone.

 

"Can I come over? I need to see you." 

 

" ..I don't know if it's a good idea."

 

"Please ..."

 

"Why?"

 

"I thought, maybe we could talk. About us."

 

"I see. Alright." 

 

"Thanks. I'll be there in a little while. Wear something comfortable. We're going for a ride."

 

Juliana finally got out of bed when they hung up. Time to get ready. She doesn't need to see me looking miserable. She hated herself for thinking it but Val looked delectable in that outfit with the leather jacket, like a badass. She wanted to bury her nose next to her neck and smell the combination of leather and Val. She was getting lost in her thoughts and daylight was wasting. 

 

She saw her mom look up in surprise as she walked by with a pep in her step.

 

"What are you up to, where are you going?" Her mom put down the paper she was reading and focused her attention on her."

 

"Not sure where but, I'm going for a ride with Valentina. She'll be here soon."

 

"I see." Her mom looked at her worriedly yet held her tongue.

 

"Yes. In fact, here she comes." They were both impressed by the sleek bike that pulled up. It looked beautiful and somewhat menacing at the same time. "Bye mom. I'll text you." She didn't want to give her mom a chance to talk to Valentina, not yet.

 

"Bye. Be careful. I love you." She returned Valentina's wave and shook her head when Juliana mumbled a reply. Lupe watched as Valentina kissed Juliana's cheek and helped her into a leather jacket.

 

Juls ran her fingers curiously over the bike and looked at Val. "You're full of surprises."

 

"Aren't I though." Next, she helped Juls secure her helmet.

 

They got on the bike and Juls held on to her midsection. Val patted her hand. "Ready Amor?"

 

"When you are."

 

"Here we go." Val started the bike and they felt the powerful vibration of the engine under their thighs. "Hold on tight."

 

Juls did and put her cheek against Val's back as they sped off. The smell of oil, leather and faint notes of Val's perfume was intoxicating. They rode in silence, enjoying the wind in their faces and leaving their worries behind. It felt like it was just the two of them alone in the world which come to think of it, was quite apt.

 

Val took some risks and went full throttle, when the opportunity presented itself, much like her personality. Act now, think later alright. She felt the adrenaline pumping and egged her on a few times. At other times, she held on to Val's thighs  feeling the muscles bunch under her hands and splayed out her palms, getting lost in a haze of lust. She was reluctant to disengage from her when she slowed down and pulled into a courtyard.

 

"We're here." Val dismounted and helped her off. They took their helmets off and walked in.

 

"Whose place is it?"

 

"My brother's. He comes here when he wants some time away from the hustle and bustle of day to day life."

 

"Are you sure?" She didn't say it out loud but they both knew she was referring to Valle.

 

"Yes. Even Eva is unaware of it's existence." She reached out a hand to Juls who took it and responded, "okay."

 

They walked in to the sound of soft music and some appetizer plates. Valentina made a mental note to thank Guille for that.

 

"Nice spread."

 

"It is. I hope you're hungry."

 

"As a matter of fact I am. I haven't felt like eating much the past few days ..."

 

"Same." Val looked at her, aching for a hug. She stood close to her and moved some locks of hair behind Juliana's ear. "Can I hug you?" She spread her arms out wide.

 

"Of course." Juls walked into her arms and let out a tremulous sigh when Val hugged her. She started sobbing and they both sunk to the ground. She hadn't really allowed herself to cry since her mom's kidnapping, recovery and this thing with Val and the dam burst now that she was enclosed in her arms.

 

"Hey." Val cupped her cheeks and kissed away her tears. "I'm sorry Amor. Shhhh." She rubbed her back, stroked her hair comforting her and wiped away a few tears of her own. She moved them to the sofa and pulled Juls into her embrace. Juls tucked her head in the space between Val's neck and shoulder and let it all out, trusting Val to hold her.

 

"I missed you, I missed you," Val said repeatedly, kissing away her tears.

 

"I missed you too, a lot. I thought the pressure had gotten to you and you had forgotten our pact."

 

"Never. No one can tear us apart. I would give up everything for you."

 

"I know my love. I hope it won't come down to that. What happened while we were on the phone? You hung up abruptly."

 

"I'm sorry about that. I, uhm ..." Val hesitated.

 

"Valentina. Please don't shut me out." Juls looked at her imploring her to share. She looked down at her hands for a moment then back up at Juls.

 

"I got outed at the university and it blew up with people posting horrific things on social media sites and making snide comments on campus."

 

"Oh Mi Amor, I'm so sorry. How awful."

 

"It was. In addition, Eva forbade me from seeing you or having you around."

 

She hugged her tight. "You're kidding?"

 

"I kid you not."

 

"This makes me sad. I can't help but think I'm responsible for all this."

 

"No Juls, don't say that. You're not to blame for people being close-minded." Val looked at her earnestly, willing her to believe what she was saying.

 

"Why didn't you tell me? I know this is hard but we're in this together. I wish I could make all this go away."

 

"I didn't want to burden you further. It will blow over." Val shrugged her shoulders.

 

"I want to be there for you, the same way you've been for my mom and I. Let me take care of you for a change."

 

"You're right."

 

"I mean it. Promise?" She held her chin so Val could focus on her.

 

"Promise." Val ran her hands through Juls's hair, ruffling it. She kissed her dimpled chin. "Did you tell your mom?"

 

"Not in so many words She tried to ask and made some general statements. I think she suspects something is going on between us."

 

"I'm certain she hates me because I hurt her baby."

 

"Don't say that." Juls held her hands and rubbed the backs of them with her thumb.

 

"We are fighting an uphill battle aren't we?"

 

"Seems so."

 

"Pact still stands?"

 

"Yes of course. I don't scare easily."

 

"I would hope not. I want you with me for a long time. You make everything better."

 

" Awwww, you're sweet." Juls gave her a peck. "Anyway, I don't want to dwell on that. I want to enjoy our time together."

 

"You're right. Come, let's eat." They half sat on their chairs and half on the other's laps. They fed each other and nibbled on straying fingers.

 

"What's this?" Juls asked when she saw what looked like champagne.

 

"It's sparkling cider."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah. I'm sorry for resorting to drinking when we went to Valle."

 

"It's okay. I'm sorry for asking to leave too and cutting our time there, short. I should have been more supportive."

 

"I know Amor. Shall we move past that?"

 

"Yes, let's." Juls knew they would have to address her alcohol problem but that could wait for another time, if there will be one. Everything was so uncertain and sometimes, love wasn't enough. They chatted quietly, enjoying each other's presence.

 

"Dance with me." _I like me better when I'm with you_ ... Val walked to the middle of the room, looked over her shoulder and did a little shimmy, moved her hands up her sides, up to her hair, lifted it away exposing the nape of her neck.

 

Juls made a beeline for the exposed skin and placed some kisses there.

 

"I do too," she smirked at Val.

 

"Excuse me?!" Val twirled her around, drew her close so their bodies touched all along their length and sang along, mouth close to her ear . ... _"I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time .."_

 

"Did you?" She asked.

 

"Yes." One word, so sure, Juls wished she felt as confident. Val snapped her fingers next to her temple, "stop thinking."

 

"I hear you." She held on tight as Val put her hands on her shoulders and gyrated against her, going all the way down, placed her hands on her thighs before slowly moving up. Ah, two can play this game, Juls thought. She danced with her back to Val who took advantage, pulled her back and kissed the side of her neck.

 

Juls turned around and saw Val eyes wander to her lips, then her eyes, seeking permission. Juls moved closer to her, acquiescing, waiting for Val to take that last step. She turned her face into the hand that caressed her cheek. They drew ever closer, breaths mingling in the sudden quiet of the room, wetting suddenly dry lips. They let out twin sighs when their lips touched, softly at first, reacquainting themselves with the familiar. Clothing was rapidly discarded and they moved to the sofa. Val laid down and pulled Juls on top of her. The kisses turned passionate, teeth clashing, tongues tasting, sucking, retreating, hands wandering through valleys and mounds when suddenly Juls stopped and got off of Val.

 

Val tried to hold on to her, but she was too quick. "No don't go. What is it, why did you stop?" 

 

"This." Juls showed her the jacket and Val still had a puzzled look in her eyes. "Sit up for me. Pretty please."

 

"Since you asked so nicely." She helped Val put on the jacket and left it open. She pushed her onto her back. What a sight, she swallowed inconspicuously, or so she thought. She could discern the paleness of a breast contrasting against the dark colored leather and her mouth watered.

 

Val looked at her in amusement. "I didn't peg you for being into kinky stuff."

 

Juls grazed her tummy with her fingers, inching higher, to her chest. "You. Shush."

 

"Yes, ma'am." Val looked at her expectantly.

 

Juls suddenly got serious and took a moment to look at Val, tracing her beautiful features with her fingers. "I'm trying to convince myself what we shared at your house, wasn't a dream."

 

"It wasn't a dream my love." She took her hands and placed them on her chest, close to her heart, "this, this, is real" and Juls felt Val's heart beating strong and fast under her hands. Yes indeed, this was very real.

 

She suddenly came to, feeling the weight of the mattress under her. She sat with elbows perched on her knees, in a slouched posture, hands on her face. If only it had happened that way.

 

A single tear ran down her right cheek as she recalled the events of the day, Eva warning her to stay away from Val, Alirio refusing to give them a ride. The conversation on the bench, their bench, walking away from Valentina. She did it out of love, right? Right. Oh no, what had she done? 

**Author's Note:**

> Song used during their dance, Lauv - I Like Me Better


End file.
